1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper which is adjustable in length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional windshield wiper is fixed in length thereby making it necessary to prepare a number of molds in order to manufacture windshield wipers with different length and therefore, increasing the cost thereof. Hence, an adjustable windshield wiper has been developed to obviate this drawback. Nevertheless, such an adjustable windshield wiper is sophisticated in structure and difficult to assemble thus making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable windshield wiper which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.